pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Tacti-Cool Zombie Apocalypse Arsenal (Canada Version)
Hey peeps, this is Smiling Wolf - I'm the admin of the''' Last Stand Wiki' and I also love PMG; I use it all the time and when I found this place, I thought I'd drop by and contribute some of my creations! Being a Last Stand fan also, I've been thinking about what kind of cool weaponry I would like to scavenge if ZSHTF should happen, and that it would give me a good excuse to use PMG as it was intended - to be a close-to-real-world weapon build simulator. So here are some of my choices for either my backpack or my underground shelter, should they be available to me. Feel free to add your personal opinions and suggestions for the arsenal in the comments. 'Note: I am not a gun owner; the stuff written here is purely conjecture, and though I might not cover all points, my opinions are all derived from good research.' FN SCAR Mk. 17 / 17S Of all the modern military small arms available today, the '''SCAR-H' (for the moment) would be my top choice of survival rifle; should I live in a "perfect" world and the undead apocalypse were to ever occur while I'm in North America. Yes, I know: it's an MW2 gun, but unlike the MWtards out there I have real reasons for desiring it, and reasons for why it's not practical; both sides which apply to me and you - the lowly survivor. 'Setup' I don't expect to have all the "gizmos" on board when I pry one of these out of the cold, dead hands of a Green Beret or Navy SEAL, but I can hope to have at least a few basic accessories, such as a scope of some kind (if with batteries, something that will last very, very long), a sling, a good flash hider or muzzle comp, and maybe a vertical foregrip; like the setups I've got depicted above. Any barrel length my gun comes with will be fine (as long as it's not damaged or bent), but I would prefer a safe/semi trigger group like on the civilian 17S version - less temptation for me or another survivor to spray and waste ammo. SCARHs-SW.jpg|My "ultimate" SCAR-H SCARHs-SWb.jpg|My "checkpoint" SCAR-H I have to admit that these are a little... well, "optimistic", but since we're dealing in the realm of science-fiction-horror, I'm willing to partake in certain liberties... Both these dream guns have a PWS extended rail handguard installed (not really, but the look is close enough) to give me more room to grip, and therefore help me control and manipulate the rifle better. It'll also get my hand out of the way of that pesky charging handle (which we'll cover later), and allow me more space to put on accessories, not to mention give the gun (or one with at least a mid-length barrel) a more snug and streamline look. The SCAR-H on the left would be my ultimate all-around workhorse, with a comfortable AFG and that sweet-looking ELCAN SpectreDR with the variable zoom - a sight I'd probably want for all my tactical rifles. The laser device on the front is mainly just to look cool, though it does have a light onboard and the laser might help me shoot better... but the cool points definitely come first. On the right is what I would use as a perimeter rifle or a SPR to help me scout out dangerous locations and/or snipe at Zed and other enemies, yet still be something slick that I can shoulder quickly and shoot on the fly. 'Advantages' ''Common Ammo My main reason for choosing this particular SCAR model is this: research has yielded that not only does the SCAR-H (or "Mk. 17") fire the 7.62mm NATO cartridge used by most western militaries; it is also compatible with the popular .308 (Winchester or otherwise) round used in many hunting rifles; meaning abandoned military bases/outposts don't have to be my sole means of replenishment. This is a serious plus, considering that most other military rifles (even semi-auto civilian models) chamber ammo types that you won't find on the average (dead) gun owner's shelf. So for those of you who dig your AKs and M4s, and find yourself running low; good luck getting spare rounds for the things when you're stuck in the middle of suburban America. Reliability According to many articles and vids I've seen, the SCAR series is reputed to be very reliable: in combat (notably with SF in A-stan), competitions, and shooting classes, in all sorts of environments, even after thousands of rounds fired. I've even heard that the guns are self-cleaning - the internals supposedly stay pretty spic even after a couple of hundred rounds, which cuts down on overall maintenance; great advantage if you're always on the move. The few failures that ''have been reported are mostly due to bad ammunition or old magazines. Provided it is cared for occasionally (like any firearm), a SCAR will probably last for life, and if there's suddenly a situation that requires me to dump out a few mags so as to protect me, my friends or my loved ones, I can trust this rifle to take care of us - it was made for the Special Forces, after all! ''Versatility Unlike older battle rifles like the G3, FAL and M14, the SCAR-H (the SCAR-L too) was intended to be a highly versatile platform right out of the box: there are an assortment of detachable barrel lengths available, and it has integrated picatinny rails for mounting accessories. Combined with its comparitively lower recoil, lighter weight and better ergos (which are ambi!), what I get is a battle rifle that I can be nimble with outside and indoors; something that's accurate and fires ammunition that can hit hard and hit anything from close to long range; offers good firepower, and can be kitted up any way I want. What more could I ask for in a survival rifle? Simplicity It might just be me, but I believe that if you don't allow yourself to be intimidated by all the buttons and switches, the SCAR's basic manual of arms is pretty simple to understand; there are only a few features one needs to focus on to to get the weapon running, and if I suddenly have to teach a novice shooter, it'll be a lot less perplexing to learn than other high-end military rifles (such as AR-15s). The reciprocating charging handle is the key to this simplicity; because it's easy to manipulate and first-time shooters will grasp its purpose immediately, especially when they can see it move each time the gun fires. Learning the loading procedure would then be easy - almost like that of an AK. After that, it's an easy transition into learning other aspects of the rifle. Ease of Carry/Storage The gun has a versatile adjustable/folding stock, making it a perfect weapon to easily stow in your backpack or vehicle, and makes it less obtrusive when slung around your torso. You'd probably not want to shoot the thing with the stock folded, but it is otherwise a great feature to have when you're on the move and encounter environments where you don't want a long rifle getting in the way. 'Disadvantages' The Charging Handle Having the thumb of your support hand slammed by the SCAR's reciprocating charging handle apparently hurts - pics and articles telling of swollen digits have testified to this fact. Proper hand placement is thus very important on this weapon, and will take training, but for many survivors under stress it can be easy to forget such technicalities; before you know it, you've not only got some flesh painfully caught in a mechanical device, you've most likely caused your SCAR to malfunction. Manipulating the handle can also interfere with certain optics, as its design places the fingers in such a way that they can slam into them when pulling back - which is reportedly painful as well! This is only a minor ding for the gun, however, for the simple addition of a VFG or switching the charging handle to the opposite side of your support hand and/or any levers/knobs of your optics will keep things out of the way... though you'll still have to deal with the fact that there is a moving piece of metal/polymer sticking out that might catch on something in the environment. The Shoulder Stock The stock that comes standard with the SCAR is reportedly rickity and known to break in certain places. Opinions have varied, however, but I'm putting this here as another minor ding for the rifle. Scarce Parts/Accessories The SCAR series uses a lot of proprietary parts that are A) manufactured in Belgium and a single plant somewhere in the U.S. (as of 2012), and B) are pretty much sent mostly to Fort Bragg or wherever else SOF guys use these guns. In the midst of the undead apocalypse, where scarcity is a constant enemy, this means that repairing this rifle will be impossible should any aspect of it ever break... unless you happen to live near the factories, people, or military bases in question. Scarce Magazines Biggest turnoff of the SCAR-H by far is that magazines are 'very, very hard to find' - they're proprietary (like everything else on the gun), highly coveted by "17S" owners in the civilian "tacti-cool" community (being an expensive gun that comes with only 'one magazine)'' and thus disappear fast whenever any available surpluses are announced. The military is most likely hording a lot of the supply, but the specific location of their stores and the units using them is anyone's guess. For us survivors, this means that if you are a SCAR-H owner, and ever have the misfortune of losing, breaking, or wearing out your mags (or more likely, the '''''only magazine you have), prepare to be stuck with a high-end single-shot rifle in the near and unforeseeable future. This disadvantage also means that your SCAR-H is generally (and quite ironically) not going be great for any prolonged battles, be they against other armed survivors or an undead horde. ''Rarity As mentioned before, the gun was made for Special Forces guys, so unless one of these dudes happens to perish in front of one's home, and happened to decide that he'd carry a SCAR-H before he does, the chances of anyone acquiring this rifle with all the needed trimmings are nil. One ''could try and get a "17S" model from a gun store, but with it's hefty ~$3000 price tag already scaring away most prospective buyers, there probably won't be many (or any!) in stock. Even if there is one, there's still all the other desperate souls wanting firepower themselves that you'll need to get past first, who will probably grab it before you do. Then there's also the fact that I live in Canada. Enough said. 'Conclusion' The SCAR-H being such a well-conceived, versatile and heavy hitting tactical rifle with unique looks, it's a shame that it's so exclusive to those with deep wallets and/or elite shoulder patches; otherwise, this would be the gun I'd want to carry against the Zed hordes, if I could carry only one. Unfortunately, given how difficult it is to find extra magazines for the darn thing, on top of the gun being terribly expensive and hard enough to find already (at least here in Canada), I'm not going to go out of my way and scour the continent for one of these. And so my 28 Weeks Later/Modern Warfare fantasies end here, I'm afraid... but I can sleep better now, knowing that I have at least found a place to put them to rest. Colt Canada C7A2 As a resident of that big friendly nation up north, the C7A2 is my more feasible choice of tactical survival rifle; a slight upgrade of a very versatile M16 clone, with features that long preceded what you boys and girls in the U.S. eventually copied: such as a stiff cold-hammer forged barrel; a flattop rail receiver w/ removal carrying handle; picatinny/weaver mounting points and ambi-controls. This model is currently the CDND's standard infantry shoulder weapon. 'Setup' There's not much choice in terms of setup, unfortunately, given what you have to work with straight from the factory; the standard for most Canadian soldiers is usually just a bulky rubber ELCAN scope mounted onto the receiver to replace the detachable carrying handle - the new PMG didn't have the specific ELCAN model listed, so I mounted the closest (and most preferred) option. I've also seen other variations with a drop-in rail beneath the handguard for a folding VFG, and EOTechs w/ or w/o BUIS in place of the ELCAN, which I've tried to simulate here as well. Then there's the tiny sections of pic-rails below the triangular front sight, where I would most likely attach some kind of tactical light. I would want to vary up the scopes a bit depending on the situation, swap out the trigger group for a safe/semi match-grade one (which I would like to do to all my subsequent automatic weapons), and maybe find a more comfortable-looking buttstock to place my cheek on. Otherwise, there's not much else one can do to accessorize this rifle - what you see is what you get. C7a2-SWa.jpg|My C7A2 DMR setup - look familiar...? c7a2-SWb.jpg|My "Tactical Patrol" setup The basis here for my ideal configs is to simply replace the plastic handguard with a RIS handguard; preferably something that's light weight, free-floating (doesn't touch the barrel = more accuracy) and has a top mono rail that can give me tonnes more options for mounting sights. With a long scope and bipod the C7A2 would then be great as a SPR/DMR (left) so I can snipe at multiple Zed quickly at medium to long range or provide effective perimeter security. For field work or when on the move I'd go for a versatile EOTECH/flip magnifier combo (right) that lets me quickly adapt to long and close range targets, along with a vertical grip mounted forward that gives me comfortable leverage on the forend of the rifle, and can also serve as an index point and brace for my hand when using the "hose grip" technique and for activating my tac-light. 'Advantages' ''Availability Depending on where you live in Canada, there's a good chance that there will be at least one Army Reserve regiment somewhere near your area. There are dozens of such units in our country operating close to the cities, which (fortunately for us) means that wherever there's a base full of weekend soldiers, there's likely a ready cache of military weaponry close by; waiting to be liberated. Factor in the typical scenario of martial law, and a vast horde of Zed turning it to shnitz, the chances of picking up a C7 in the field or elsewhere - with parts, accessories, ammo, etc. - seem pretty good. In my case, grabbing one for myself shouldn't be a problem in that there are several reserve units who have HQ's directly in my city, ready to deploy at a moment's notice and each with a vault full of small arms at their fingertips; something I will gladly try and take advantage of should the chaos of ZSHTF ensue. Versatility The C7A2 appears to be a decent compromise between a full-length assault rifle and a tactical carbine; it has a long barrel for accurate shooting at long range, and an adjustable buttstock that makes maneuvering said barrel a little easier in tight spots, as well as help the gun be more accommodating for people of varying body types. There's also a set of three short pic-rails below the front sight for mounting lights/lasers, and atop the receiver for all sorts of scopes; altogether they don't give you a lot of customability, but at least they're where you'll need it. Finally there are the ambidextrous controls, namely the mag-release, selector lever and charging handle; all to accomodate both left and right handed shooters and guys who like/have to switch shoulders in a fight. The overall package is pretty basic for an assault rifle, but will nonetheless meet the needs of most survivors looking for a flexible, accurate and relatively lightweight firearm that offers great firepower. Parts Availability/Commonality One of the great things about AR-15 rifles (the C7 being among them) is their parts interchangeability, and thanks largely to the U.S., they're pretty common in North America - the guns are used by pretty much everyone, even here in Canada; from law enforcement, to civilian collectors, to the military. This means critical parts should be fairly easy to come by when the hordes hit the street and everyone is forced to come out with their issued or personal arsenals - you're bound to find an AR-15 type rifle by this point that you can pry off an unfortunate cadaver or swipe from a cabinet or shelf, and possibly cannabilize for your C7. There is also a vast modicum of aftermarket products that can easily be slapped onto the weapon for further enhancements; provided you can find them of course. Granted, quality may vary depending on the make and brand these parts come from, but with an adequate stash and not having an itchy trigger-finger, the C7 can probably be kept running for a long time. Common Magazines Like all AR-15s, the C7A2 accepts all STANAG pattern magazines, which you can expect to find in abundance (abandoned or otherwise) from LE and the military, and from a variety of manufacturers. You may even be able to scrounge some from a gun store, though in Canada these tend to be the 5 to 10-round tiny or factory-reduced crap (the latter of which ''can be re-altered to original spec., though maybe with some difficulty). Nonetheless, having plenty of spare mags means you can keep your C7 in the fight for a while, and plenty of spare parts should any mag break or wear out. 'Disadvantages' ''Maintenance The nature of the C7's operating system (direct-gas impingement, used in a majority of AR-15s) means maintenance can be quite a chore; to describe in brief, the weapon works by having the hot gasses of a discharged round blown back into the breech via a narrow tube above the barrel, which cycles all the operating parts. While this design makes the weapon's operating system simple and reduces the weapon's overall weight, it also creates a lot of powder residue and gunk that settles in many areas inside the rifle. If neglected, this stuff can cause the weapon to malfunction. While the C7 is by no means a maintenance whore, this gunk buildup does mean it will require some more detailed attention than other weapon systems. Most survivors who have never picked up a gun before may not be aware of this issue, which can lead to deadly consequences. Scarce Ammunition If the military really did try to do its job against the hordes, and then failed, then 5.56 ammo should be pretty scarce post-outbreak; thousands of rounds dumped off in desperation, carried off by fleeing troops or stolen by countless other scavengers - whatever the case, chances are that without a very exhaustive search there won't be much left behind to grab for your C7. Another problem is that here in Canada there aren't that many civilian AR-15 owners (or places that sell these guns) to justify having 5.56mm in large stocks for civilians to buy, so survivors up here will not be finding many boxes of this military ammo to swipe off store shelves. I know that civilian .223 ammo can probably work in the C7A2, though because of the barrel's fast 1:7 twist rate (designed to stabilize the heavier 5.56 bullet) results may vary depending on the cartridge brand - from the bullet fragmenting and possibly clogging the barrel to poor accuracy at long distances. Research will be ongoing, since there's still a lot of debate on this issue. Ergonomic Tradeoffs '' While the adjustable stock does solve some of the basic ergonomic issues of the original C7A1, when you consider all the metal that's still up front, what you get is a rather front-heavy rifle - a particular hindrance for any survivors with short arms, made even worse by any added attachments. The long barrel, while less of an inconvenience thanks to the same stock, still poses some problems in CQB when you consider the nature of your enemy - who is generally mindless, aggressive, and will want to engage you teeth-to-hand. A long heavy 20" barrel is therefore not the slickest of options when exploring those dark tight corridors: giving the undead more "meat" to grab onto and drag into their waiting, rotting jaws! Then there's the rail set below the front sight, called the "TRI-AD": the CDND's low-cost solution for adding some modularity to the old C7A1s, which IMHO makes the controls of any lights or lasers mounted there (especially those w/o an external pad switch) more difficult to reach, not to mention make the rifle even more front-heavy. ''Limited Modularity The default rifle's plastic handguard does not let you mount any lasers, lights, grenade launchers, or grips directly onto it; soldiers can use drop-in pic-rail strips to solve this problem, but usually none of the issued rifles come with these. Then there's the rail space on the receiver, which while adequate provides limited real estate to attach red-dot optics (typically more effective when mounted forward) or long scopes. Poor Quality Accessories Aside from the removable carrying handle, the C7A2 also comes with an optional detachable backup rear sight; which is designed to fit in front of the standard ELCAN C79 scope, but is reportedly made out of cheap plastic and known to break. The ELCAN sight itself is reportedly not great either - while it provides a good sight picture, the mount is heavy ''and considered fragile when submitted to rough impacts and the elements. Then there's the sight's rubber housing which, while rugged, has backup rear and front sights molded in on top that can be rubbed away over time - not great when you consider the overall size of this scope, and the limited rail space it affords for a proper BUIS. Surely these are minor dings as you can easily do away with these accessories if you wish, but given that these are standard issue one has to expect better gear for one's soldiers, especially in a nation like ours - and most especially if they need to face a threat as vast and daunting as an undead plague! 'Conclusion' It's not the most innovative nor the most "tacti-cool" of assault rifle designs, but having been made to be an all-around workhorse for the common infantryman, why shouldn't it work for the common survivor? In my opinion, if survivors are taught how to clean and maintain their C7, it will serve as a great addition to one's post-apocalyptic arsenal - a veritable "Swiss Army Knife" of firearms, if you will, that has just enough features to get the job done, yet provide you a ready platform that can be evolved into something better, should you have the time and resources to invest in it. Highly recommended to all survivors. Colt Canada C8A3 The C8 carbine, like the C7, was another benefitor of the Canadian government's cheaply-funded small arms upgrade program. Here we have the C8A3 tactical carbine; probably the most flexible of the Colt Canada C-series, it packs many of the same features of its big brother, the C7A2, but in a much smaller package. This choice might seem a little redundant, but I like it; our boys on the ground love it; the Norweigan, Dutch, Dane and Brit SF guys love it... so why shouldn't you love it? 'Setup' Like the C7A2, the setup options out of the box are pretty basic: flat receiver for mounting sights, short pic-rails below the front sight for lights/lasers, bulky ELCAN scope (again, exact model not depicted) coming in as standard, and drop-in rails will help for mounting a vertical grip. Any other enhancements you can slap on after that is entirely up to me and you to find. C8a3-SW.jpg|My "ultimate" C8A3 c8a3-SWb.jpg|My "SOPMOD" C8A3 A drop-in extended RIS forearm would IMHO greatly enhance the default C8 - it would provide more real-estate to grip onto, therefore improving recoil control and overall handling, and give me more options for mounting accessories. The "snout" at the end of barrel could pose a problem though as I'm not sure if it's removable or if the RIS forearm I've chosen would fit around it, but if it does it'll result in a much more versatile rifle, not to mention make the gun cooler to look at while I'm slaughtering Zed or bandits with it. Another option would be just a simple carbine-length RIS forearm that gives me a top mono-rail. I'd also look for a Surefire M900 grip for either setup for the portable VG+light package it provides. 'Advantages' ''"Improved" M4A1 The C8A3 can be considered a Canadian version of the American M4A1 with a few minor tweaks - notably a thicker and longer mid-length barrel with an odd "snouted" sleeve at the front, integrated ambi-controls and a set of short-rails below its front sight. The first three features would probably be reasons to say it's "better" than the American weapon - the thicker and slightly longer barrel is more reliable and accurate, the sleeve is a reinforced fitting for improved mounting of grenade launchers (which are an asset, but probably not useful against undead), and factory-included ambi-controls are not featured on the default M4. If you know the M4A1 from your video games and movies, this gun can probably do the same jobs ''it does a little bit better and still look cool while doing them; variants of this rifle have been used extensively by many European Special Forces and paramilitary units, which is a track record that speaks for itself. ''Versatility The thick 16" mid-length barrel means this weapon is not really a carbine, nor is it really a full-length rifle; this makes it adaptable for both CQB and accurate long-range shooting, and while not perfect in either respect, it does give the survivor a lot of flexibility for a relatively short firearm. The gun also benefits from having ambi-controls and an adjustable buttstock to adapt it to different situations and shooter physiques, and rails that give you options for sights, lights and lasers that you may need for your survival. 'Parts Availability/Commonality' Being an AR-15, critical parts can easily be replaced if you can manage to find similar guns to cannabilize, and it can let you slap on a large array of aftermarket enhancements; all things that shouldn't be too difficult to find considering the ubiquity of the platform here in North America. As said before on the C7, quality of the parts you scavenge may vary, but if you're careful and keep your gun maintained, it will probably last you a long while. Common Magazines The rifle accepts all STANAG pattern magazines; again, pretty common whereever the AR-15/M16 platform is often used or bought. Common magazines means more to scavenge and stash in a pouch or pocket, which keeps you in a fight a lot longer, and gives you spare parts to fix any mags that may fail on you. Ease of Carry/Storage At little more than two-and-a-half feet in length with the stock fully collapsed, the weapon is handy to carry and shoulder, and is easy to store in confined spaces. Its overall compactness also makes it a perfect fit for survivors with shorter arms; who will generally have trouble wielding longer-barrelled weaponry. 'Disadvantages' Maintenance Covered before on the C7A2 - same manner of operation, which leads to gunk and other fouling inside the rifle, which then equals the weapon failing if not taken care of properly. Unless properly trained, the average survivor might suddenly find this weapon letting them down when they least want it to. Availability Unknown Aside from Canadian combat footage from Afghanistan, this gun hasn't been seen anywhere else; the C8 variants are relatively new and it's likely that most are issued to guys overseas fighting the WoT. Here at home, the C7 is king, so expect troops fighting off the hordes in the streets to be carrying more of these instead. Scarce Ammunition Same issue with all 5.56 rifles up here in Canada; most ammo stocks are probably going to be hoarded by the military (or what's left of it), and pickings will be slim when searching through gun stores or gun owner's homes. Until the next ammo box you find, you're gonna have to make each round going through your C8 count. Proprietary Barrel If you break, bend or wear out the barrel on this rifle (though it's highly unlikely), you might not find a replacement for it; most mid-length AR-15 barrels feature a mid-length gas system to go with it, but on the C8 barrel it is designed to fit a carbine-length gas system instead. There is also the barrel thickness to consider and how it mates with the receiver. Other barrels (even if they're holed for the carbine system) may therefore not work in this specific gun, or at least not properly. Research is ongoing. Limited Modularity Out of the box, your faced with the flat-top receiver and the small three-set TRI-AD rail below the front sight as the only places you can mount accessories; the latter will force users to place accessories in a possibly front-heavy configuration, while the former will limit ones choices in terms of where to put their scopes, red dots or holo sights. 'Poor Quality Accessories' This rifle comes standard with the same crappy accessories that the C7A2 gets - bulky, somewhat fragile ELCAN C79 optic, and an equally fragile plastic back-up rear sight. They're still functional attachments and will be better than nothing, but if one manages to find stuff that's even better, replace these immediately! 'Conclusion' The C8A3 is a decently packaged mil-spec carbine that is certainly a step up from similar-length AR-15s, and I will gladly pick up one of these if given the chance; it helps that it's a proprietary Canadian product and therefore there's a good possibility of seeing at least a few examples that I can acquire for my arsenal. The C7 rifles are simply more common, however, and I'm still not sure which units will be equipped with this specific gun - possibly mechanized infantry units, but that is only a guess. Otherwise, with some basic knowledge of the AR-15 platform, survivors will find this C8 variant a potent and versatile firearm for clearing out zombie nests and bandit hideouts. AK-47 / AKM / AK-103 (wip) For obvious reasons, I guess it was inevitable that I'd introduce the '''AK-47 series' onto this long list; the Soviet Union's greatest export that has shed more blood than any other infantry weapon in the history of mankind. Most of you would probably choose an AK as your primary rifle, and with good justifications; but one also has to look into some key facts as to why these weapons may be impractical. 'Setup' AKM-SWa.jpg|My "ghetto tactical" AKM AKM-SWb.jpg|My "SOPMOD" AK-103 'Advantages' ''Reliability Versatility Simplicity High Ubiquity Parts Commonality Ease of Maintenance 'Disadvantages' "Exotic" Ammunition Poor Sight Design Inaccurate Lack of Modularity Varying Availability '' ''Varying Quality 'Conclusion' H&K MP5 (wip) It's hard to forget the German '''MP5 '''from my countless days playing CS, so it rightly deserves a spot on my list of desirables. Below are my reasons why. 'Setup' If you do manage to discover a modded MP5 during the apocalypse, you'll likely be stuck with whatever LE or military guy slapped onboard prior to you finding it. There's some aftermarket RIS forearms that have been advertised recently (one of which I've tried to simulate above) that can greatly enhance the default gun, but it's hard to find anyone using them, therefore you're probably not going to see any just lying around either. MP5-SWa.jpg|MP5 SF - my "minuteman" carbine MP5-SWb.jpg|MP5 SD - my "snuffing" carbine My preference? I'd go for a pistol carbine setup with a safe/semi trigger group, like the MP5 SF (left); to again avoid the temptation of spray-and-pray, and make it a perfect "minuteman" weapon to hand to more dependent survivors for base defense. The other would be to have the "SD" variant with the same setup (right) for quietly "snuffing" Zed or other enemies. 'Advantages' Common Ammo Reliability Availability Versatility 'Disadvantages' Limited Modularity Limited Stopping Power Short Range "Spray-and-Pray" Temptation 'Conclusion' Glock 17 (wip) When you think "zombies", and then think "handgun", like me you'll most likely think "Glock"; namely a '''Glock 17', the most common Glock variant available in the world with a brand and look that pops up in almost every modern zombie movie and game to date that involves at least someone trying to defend him/herself with a firearm. No shame in this choice really - this uber handgun has been around for thirty years 'and probably number in the millions now, so you might as well stop resisting and get one. 'Setup glock17-SWa.jpg|My Glock 17 w/ tac-light glock17-SWb.jpg|My "MGS" Glock 17 Like most handguns, you shouldn't need much in way of accessories; my preference would be to have at least a detachable underbarrel light (left) so I can light up and blow away zombies or bandits in the dark. After that, it would be ideal to have a detachable sound surpressor (of course) and a threaded barrel to attach it to (right). Adding any other stuff such as custom triggers or match/reflex sights will require fuss and specialized tools, even for pistols like the Glock; not being a gunsmith, I'd rather not mess around in there unless the gun's broken and I desperately need it to work, so keeping everything "stock" would be my most fervent suggestion. 'Advantages' ''High Availability Glocks are '''everywhere': with everyone from military operators, beat cops to lowly gangbangers now using it on almost every continent, finding one shouldn't be difficult. Gun stores and anywhere that had a law enforcement presence are the first obvious places to start looking. The next resort could be crime-ridden neighbourhoods, and though those places pose their own dangers to the desperate survivor, you may be able to fish a Glock out from somewhere or barter for one if you can meet the right people. Otherwise, you may get lucky from scouring a random apartment building or house. ''High Capacity Magazines Biggest selling point of the Glock 17 has always been its standard hi-cap magazines, which beat out those of every other handgun at the time of its invention and still does so today: 17+1 rounds of 9mm deadliness to be exact, all of which fits snug and slim in the grip. There are other magazines that can go as high as 33 rounds, and while uncommon and maybe not as reliable as the standard mags, they can easily make you and your Glock a force to be reckoned with. Parts Availability/Commonality'' Because the Glock series has been around for so long, parts to keep them running have always been cheap and plenty. It's also another reason why so many cops and private citizens use this handgun as their main carry - they can beat on it, sweat on it, put 1000+ rounds through it, tumble it around in the glove box, etc., but in the end they'll always have a means to take care of it. Magazines from larger Glocks can also fit in smaller models (but not the reverse), and triggers can be swapped out between them. With so much stuff available to keep it running, a Glock could probably outlast the survivor owning it!